Blabbermouth
by Morgan2
Summary: Just a little something I was dabbling with. Primary couples: KiTo & JaTr


Title: Blabbermouth By: Morgan2

Disclaimer: Disney owns all PR characters and such that was mentioned on the series and movies of PR. I own all characters I make up myself or any material coming from my own head.

Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.

Rating: M

"Hey honey, I'm home," Trini exclaimed as she walked through the front door and saw her husband of seven months sitting on the couch watching TV. He turned around and gave her a bright smile, his brown eyes sparkling as she walked over to the back of the couch, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Mmm, I want another one," he said, stretching up to capture her lips once more. Trini giggled and leaned over again to grant him his wish, yelping out in surprise as he gently tugged her over the back of the sofa. He chuckled and dove in for another, longer kiss this time as she lay sprawled out all over him now.

"Jason!" She laughed as his lips found the side of her tender neck and started planting soft butterfly kisses all up and down it. "That tickles."

"You smell so good," he said as he continued lavishing her neck. "Are you wearing a new perfume?"

"Mmhm...Aisha gave it to me. Do you think it smells too sweet?"

"No, I like it." To prove his point he buried his face in the nook of her neck and started nibbling lower over her collar bone.

Trini laid her head back, closed her eyes and sighed as she concentrated on the tingling feelings he was giving her. "That feels heavenly Jase."

"I'm glad you think so, and as much as I would love to continue this, I need to flip the steaks. Tommy and Kim should be here in about twenty minutes and Adam called a while ago and said he couldn't make it." As soon as the words left his lips she noticed the smell of the steaks and baked potatoes, where they were cooking on thegrill, through the opened patio door.

"Oh, how come?"

"He said Shannon got in a minor finder bender on the way to the daycare to pick up Mia. She's okay, but Adam had to pick the baby up and then he was going to go pick up Shannon and take them to her apartment so she wouldn't have to drive the car without someone looking at it first. She got rear ended, but he would rather be safe then sorry, which I don't really blame him for. I know I'd do the same thing."

"Has Adam said if they're getting married or not? I thought he said they were waiting a little while after Mia was born, but she's almost one now."

"No, but I doubt it. He said he loves Shannon, but doesn't picture himself marrying her. I hate to say it because we both know I love that baby to death, but Mia wasn't exactly planned."

"I think he wants to marry her, but she doesn't want to settle down yet. If Mia didn't look as much like Adam as she does, I would seriously be questioning Shannon's faithfulness to him. Why does he stay with her when he can do so much better?" Trini grabbed the marinating brush and some sauce Jason had laying out and headed out the back door towards the grill. Jason followed right behind her with some tongs and a plate for the baked potatoes.

"I'm sure it's because of Mia." Jason sat the large plate down on a nearby patio chair and lifted the heavy black lid to the smoker. He then started turning the large pieces of steak, until all six were done before replacing the lid.

"He can still be a part of her life if he isn't with Shannon. They don't even live together. Will he really see Mia any less if they didn't date? He doesn't get to see her much now as it is." Trini reached down and grabbed a beer out of a small cooler Jason had filled and placed by the door. Popping the top off, she took a long swig and handed the rest to Jason to finish. She was thirsty, but wasn't too fond of the bitter taste.

"I'm sure they'll work it out somehow. But, I think they're pretty much going to call it quits soon."

"I'm going to go change out of this suit and put some shorts on. It's hot out here today." Trini kicked off her black high heels and bent over to pick them up. Then, turning and walking towards the hall she started unbuttoning the dress jacket with her other free hand. Right as she got to the arch of the hall, the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it Tri," Jason hollored out to her as he sat his beer down and made his way to the front door. He opened it to see Kim, with Tommy standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You made it!" Jason hadn't seen Kim since his and Trini's wedding and Tommy since they had met up for lunch five weeks ago.

"Hey Jase," Kim smiled as she stood on her toes to give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked better then he thought she would. Even though they were all reaching thirty, Kim still looked like she did in high school, only more mature and beautiful. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen her wear it and she looked so much happier then she had at his and Trini's wedding. Tommy laughed and shook Jason's hand like they used to in high school. He was the same old Tommy, now with shorter, spiked hair and a goatee, but his outlook on life hadn't changed at all. The only thing Jason noticed about him now that he hadn't the last ten years was that Tommy's eyes were sparkling again. Jason hadn't seen that in a long time, and the cause was standing right beside them.

"Long time, no see Kim. Bro," Jason laughed,"You're actually on time. Or is that because Kim's with you?"

"Hey, I haven't been late to anything in a long time. I have to be at the school at seven-thirty every morning thank you. I can't be late or the kids would never let me live it down."

"Ah yes, high schoolers. They're relentless." Tommy rolled his eyes and playfully punched Jason in the stomach. Jason retaliated and Tommy bent down a little to block the blow.

"Where's Trini," Kim wondered as she looked past Jason's large build into the small, but cozy house. The walls were all painted in bright, cheery colors and one could tell that the house was infused with love. "Is she home from work yet? She told me earlier that she was staying a little late."

"Yeah, she's just changing." Jason turned and walked back into the living room, Tommy and Kim following. "Tri, Kim and Tom are here," he yelled out, then more quietly added, "She was so excited when I told her you two were back together."

Kim and Tommy smiled and Tommy found her small hand and gripped it. They had only been back together for three weeks, but both were happier now then they had been in the past ten years.

Just then, Trini came back out of their bedroom, wearing some blue jean shorts, a baby blue tank top and some white flip flops; her long black hair had been pulled up into a messy bun to complete her comfortable look.

"Kim! Tommy! It's so good to see you again," Trini said as she rushed forward to hug them both. "Kim, you look amazing!"

"It's good to see you too Trini! I think I'm gonna cry," Kim remarked as she teared up a little.

Tommy pulled her close to his chest as he chuckled.

"Hey Bro, you want a beer?"

"Sure," Tommy replied as he and Jason walked out to the patio to catch up on old times.

Meanwhile, the girls opted to stay in the living room where it wasn't so hot. They both sat down on the couch and Trini grabbed for the remote control to turn the television off. They both kind of looked at each other at first, not sure exactly where to start.

"So, I heard you and Tommy were back together...When were you going to tell me? I had to hear it from Jason. You know he gave me hell since he heard it first," Trini said jokingly.

"Hey, in my defense, Tommy wasn't supposed to tell anybody. So it's not my fault he couldn't keep his big mouth shut."

"How long?"

Kim sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "About a month. I was going to tell you, but we kind of decided to keep it to ourselves for a little while, until we were sure it was going to actually go somewhere you know?"

"Yeah, so is this it? Are you guys in it for the long haul this time?"

"Well, that's sort of why we wanted to do this whole dinner thing tonight. We had some news to tell you guys."

Right after Kim said those words Jason could be heard yelling from the patio. His voice was a mix between shock and sheer happiness.

"You what! How could you not tell me that Tom!"

Trini and Kim stood just as Jason came barreling into the living room, Tommy hot on his heels.

Trini glanced back at Kim. "Damn girl! Are you pregnant or something? I haven't seen Jase grin that big in a long time..."

"Kim! How could you go off and get MARRIED and not tell us! We're your BEST friends," Jason blabbed out. "We're the people who will be the godparents of your children!" Jason exclaimed, his eyes big and bright from excitement, as Trini squealed with joy and lunged at Kim.

Kim looked over Trini's shoulder in-between her incessant bouncing. "Tommy! I told you to wait until we sat down for dinner!"

"Uh, yeah...sorry Beautiful..." he said with a sheepish grin. He really had all intentions of waiting until dinner, but when he got Jason alone he just couldn't hold it in. He thought he would just burst with excitement if he didn't tell him right then.

"Married!" Trini screeched, "When! When did this happen!"

Kim had the audacity to look coy as she looked to the light gray carpeting lining the floors. "Um, going on about two weeks now..."

Barely had the words left her mouth when Trini let out a gasp. "Two weeks! Two weeks! How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend! I used to play Barbies with you in the bathtub when we were three! And YOU," she said, turning and pointing at Tommy, "Well hell, I haven't ever been in a bathtub with you, but you should've told me!"

Trini wasn't mad, but oh yes, she was going to get Kim back for this one. How could she not tell her best friend that she was getting married? When Jason had proposed, she had left him standing in the kitchen with the engagement ring while she went to call Kim. She'll never forget the look on his face when she came back either and finally told him yes.

"Trini, baby, cut them some slack for right now." Jason's grin got even bigger. "I think this calls for a celebration! I'll get the champagne..." he exclaimed as he made his way the short distance to the kitchen.

"Kim, Tom, you know I was just kidding...I'm so happy for you two!" Trini lunged forward and caught Kim in a breathtaking hug, tears will her eyes and rolling down her cheeks in small rivulets. When they finally parted, she noticed Kim's eyes were moist as well. "I wish you both all the luck in the world. I'm so happy you found each other again. I have hoped for so long for you two to find happiness together, even when you were apart."

"Thanks Trini," Tommy said, as he too embraced her. "We could use all the support we can get. Because you two are the first ones to find out. Well, besides our parents..."

"Oh man, what did your parents do when they found out?"

Kim giggled as she remembered that hectic week. "Well, Tommy was supposed to drive to his parents house for Fourth of July like he does every year and they didn't even know we were even on speaking terms when I showed up on their doorstep with him. They were shocked to say the least, but welcomed me with open arms. I must admit though, I was terrified of their reaction to seeing me again, because after all, I had broken their baby's heart..."

Trini interrupted, "Kim, that was years ago. Surely you know they wouldn't hold a grudge for that long..."

"Yeah, I think mentally I knew that, but emotionally I still had my doubts. But the second Jan opened that door and pulled me into a hug, I knew that all my worrying had been in vain. We had a nice evening, cooking out briskets and pork chops on the grill, drinking a little and talking, but Tommy and I knew we had to tell them soon about our decision to get married. It was painfully obvious that we were together again and going strong."

Tommy spoke up as Kim paused. "I have never been more petrified in all my life as I was when we were all in the living room, me and my dad pulling out the sleeper sofa for me and Kim and my mom and Kim drinking hot chocolate on the love seat. We knew we had to tell them before everyone went to bed, because we were planning on leaving for Vegas that next morning..."

"Bro, leave it up to you and Kim to have the most dramatic story of all time... Just get to the part where you told them..." Jason laughed as he walked back over to the group, the champagne chilling on the counter.

"Well" Kim continued, "Tommy and I were laying on the sofa bed in the living room and Thomas and Jan were finishing up some cleaning up in the kitchen. They got finished and walked back through the living room to turn off all the lights and what not. Just as they reached the top of the stairs, numbnuts over there just blurted out 'Mom, Dad, we're getting married...tomorrow...' and I thought they were going to kill us."

"Beautiful, that's better then the way your parents found out..." Tommy turned to Jason and Trini with an incredulous look on his face. "Do you know what she MADE me do! She called her parents and told them that she had something important to talk to them about, and she sent ME there, by MYSELF, to ask her father's permission for her hand in marriage! And they didn't even know we were dating!"

"Kim, you didn't," Trini giggled, loving the look of despair on Tommy's face.

"Damn Kim, that's low," Jason commented, laughing at the same time.

"So there I was, standing on her father's front porch, and he just barely invited me in! And did you know her dad has guns? Guns!"

"Tommy, you're such a big baby." Kim turned to Trini. "I wanted my family's blessing... Is that so hard to understand?"

"Jase did the same thing Kim. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him otherwise."

"Beautiful, I had to sit across from your mom and dad, who I had not seen in ten years, and say 'oh hey, me and Kim are back together, and I want to marry your only daughter, who I have been dating for a week now and we are doing it in three days in Las Vegas' and your dad pulled a 9 mm on me!"

"Oh, he wasn't really going to shoot you Tommy!" Kim, Jason and Trini stood there laughing as Tommy shot Kim a incredulous look.

Jason playfully slapped Tommy on the back. "Bro, just help me with the steaks."

Okay, I'm not sure what this was, where it's going or even why I've posted it. I just found in on my PC (I wrote this a WHILE back) and thought I'd share. I will continue if people actaully want me to. Thanks. Morgan2 


End file.
